Zartan (G.I. Joe Film Series)
NOTE: This article is about the incarnation of Zartan from the live-action film series. The mainstream version can be found here: Zartan. Zartan is a recurring antagonist of the G.I. Joe film series, serving as a supporting antagonist of G.I. Joe: Rise of Cobra, and the secondary antagonist of G.I. Joe: Retaliation. He was portrayed by (who also portrayed Imhotep) and in his President disguise. Biography ''G.I. Joe: Rise of Cobra'' Zartan is first seen as a henchman of Destro. He is shown to have the ability to disguise himself as basically anybody he chooses. Throughout the film he has a habit of whistling 'For He's a Jolly Good Fellow' each time he appears. First of all he goes on a mission with Storm Shadow and Baroness to the GI Joe Pit to retrieve McCullen's warheads. His next scene in this film is where he is given a special disguise formula by Cobra Commander to make him look like the US President. He is next seen at the climax as a decoy President when his Neo-Viper henchman shoots the real President's guards and capturing him. It was all part of Destro's evil plan to have the world turn to the most powerful man in the world (meaning Zartan is the President). ''G.I. Joe: Retaliation'' Zartan is the secondary antagonist in this movie although overall he has the most on-screen presence for an antagonist due to the main antagonist Cobra Commander's limited screen time. Zartan's first scene in the sequel is when he is still in his Presidential disguise meeting with a Security council about retrieving warheads from Pakistan. Through a Cobra set-up scheme, he suggests that they send the G.I. Joe Team to retrieve the warheads themselves. He is next shown discussing his plans for his own political campaign from his predecessor. He reveals that he used Cobra agents as his new Secret Service while he asks about the prison holding both Cobra Commander and Destro. Zartan then reveals that Cobra has taken down the GI Joe team under his orders and that they are the new protection unit for the United States. He is next shown when he welcomes back Cobra Commander alongside Firefly. Cobra Commander forcefully gains an eyescan of the real U.S. president to activate the nuclear football for Zartan to use in the upcoming summit. Zartan then holds the World Leader Summit at Fort Sumter to discuss nuclear disarmament with the leaders of the United Kingdom, France, Russia, China, India, Israel and North Korea. The Russian president asserts that they will only reduce their nuclear arsenal by 15%, angering Zartan and prompting him to bring in the U.S. president's nuclear football briefcase and fires the U.S. nukes at their countries as punishment for their stubbornness to give up their nuclear weapons. Rather than surrender themselves to Zartan and plead him to cancel the nukes, all the world leaders instead selfishly launch their own nukes as well starting an upcoming nuclear holocaust expected to kill billions of people worldwide and leave planet earth virtually uninhabitable and void of life for hundreds of thousands of years to come. Zartan teases the world leaders by simply cancelling his own nukes, pressing the button that will make the U.S. nuclear rockets self-destruct in the sky before they land in any habited areas. Zartan demands that the world leaders follow suit and do as he did. They all immediately (or in North Korea's case, reluctantly) cancel their nukes in unison. At that point, Cobra Commander and the Cobra troops arrive and surround the world leaders. Zartan explains that Cobra has developed a special satellite program entitled Project Zeus which can destroy an entire continent. Zartan demonstrates the might of Zeus by nuking London, England - frightening the world leaders to the core and forcing them to all surrender to the United States when Cobra Commander threatens to destroy their capitals as well otherwise. He then turns over world control to Cobra Commander. Zartan then tries to escape due to a GI Joe infiltration who successfully rescue the world leaders and help them run away from the summit. His last scene in the film is when Storm Shadow confronts him about the death of his Blind Master. He is killed by Storm Shadow to avenge The Hard Master's death, as well as avenging the citizens and the Joes he had killed. Gallery Zartan Kills Cover Girl.png|Zartan kills a Joe named Cover Girl. Nanomites.jpg|Zartan uses a knife to reveal some of his real face to the real President of the US. Zartan & Cobra Commander.jpg|Zartan disguised as The President talks to Cobra Commander about Project Zeus. President Zartan.jpg|Zartan disguised as The President talks to the world leaders about a nuclear free world. Zartan's Last Moments.jpg|Zartan tries to shoot Storm Shadow, before he meets his demise. Gi-joe2-movie-screencaps.com-12503.jpg|Zartan's Death. Trivia *Out of all international countries friend or enemy to the United States (neither of which he liked), he despised North Korea the most. Navigation Category:Trickster Category:G.I. Joe Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Kidnapper Category:Mastermind Category:Murderer Category:Hegemony Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Charismatic Category:Master of Hero Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Cowards Category:Sadists Category:Provoker Category:Elderly Category:Fighters Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Conspirators Category:Psychopath Category:Deceased Category:Liars Category:Military Category:Pure Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Minion Category:Torturer Category:Successful Category:Hypocrites Category:Stalkers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Tyrants Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Incriminators Category:Mongers Category:Warlords Category:Power Hungry Category:Delusional Category:Traitor Category:Supremacists Category:Oppressors Category:Totalitarians Category:Genocidal Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Obsessed Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Thugs